


he likes it there

by starrytyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrytyong/pseuds/starrytyong
Summary: haechan gets sick.alternatively, mark is very worried.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	he likes it there

the nct members had finished their shoot for today. " **thank you for your hard work**!" they all bowed to their staff.

as they were heading to the cars to go back to their dorms, mark gestured to the managers that he would be joining the car with the 127 members on the 5th floor. even confused, they let him do so. mark smiled and joined haechan at the back. 

the members in the car are asleep, except for mark. seeing no one was looking, mark intertwined his hand with haechan and put his head on his shoulder, to not strain his neck while sleeping. mark smiled, contented.

" **mark, wake up, we're here**." mark opened his eyes to see haechan shaking his arm, telling him to wake up. he fixed his hair and followed the other members out of the car and in to the dorms, whilst being wary of sasaengs surrounding it. 

they entered the dorm, " **hey! you're back early, and mark what are you doing here? you should be resting.** " the dorm aunt greeted them as they bowed to her respectfully, and mark smiled sheepishly at her words. " **auntie, I'm just here to.. accompany haechan...?** " he tried. " **auntie is right, you should go and shower mark, you stink**." taeil teased and mark sighed in defeat. " **fine, fine. but I'll be back.** " mark started walking to the door but.. haechan was still clinging to his arm. " **haechannie, i need to-" "no, i wanna go with you."** mark looked at the dorm auntie and she gently took haechan back. he pouted but just stayed.

——————————————————————

mark had finished showering and was about to ring the doorbell when someone opened the door. " **oh mark, thank goodness you're here. haechan is sick and he called for you**." johnny was about to say more but mark pushed him aside and strode to haechan's room, where he saw him sleeping but he was pale. mark softened and went outside to get a basin and towel to put on haechan's forehead to lessen the heat.

he sat down beside haechan and observed his features. his usually glowing tan skin was replaced with a pale sickly color, and his forehead was sweaty. his hair which color was formerly a shade of purple now looked faded going back to black, donghyuck's original hair color. _it's so unfair how donghyuck's hair is so soft even if it's been dyed the same amount of times as Mark's yet it's still soft, unlike his, which has a crispy texture,_ mark thinks. mark touched the moles on haechan's face and neck, unconsciously touching his own at the same time, and he realizes that their moles make a constellation, his favorite. the big dipper constellation. 

" **hyung?** " mark snapped out of his thoughts as haechan moved from his spot and tried to sit up but mark pushed him back down onto the bed. " **how are you feeling?"** mark asked. " **my head feels like it's about to explode and my body hurts."** mark stood up and got the soup taeyong and doyoung made for haechan. mark set the tray down on the bedside table and helped haechan sit up, and to his surprise he was... lighter than usual. mark frowned at that but fortunately donghyuck didn't see.

he was about to feed haechan with the soup when taeil suddenly opened the door, taeyong, doyoung, johnny following behind. " **haechannie, how are you feeling? does your head hurt?** " taeil asked to which haechan just nodded as he was too tired to say anything. **"I'll go buy medicine with taeil hyung, taeyong and doyoung will cook more soup for you. mark you stay here with haechan okay? make sure he's going to stay in his bed."** johnny said and the four of them left the room to do said duties. they heard the front door of the fifth floor dorm close, meaning taeil and johnny have gone out.

mark had been helping haechan eat the soup that taeyong and doyoung made for him. " **donghyuck ah, you haven't been skipping meals and overworking yourself again, have you?** " mark asked him. donghyuck didn't say anything. " **look hyuckie, i know you love performing and all, but don't forget to take care of yourself too. the fans are worried. we're worried, I'm worried for you. i don't like seeing you like this, all sick and not like yourself**." silence overtook the room, and haechan took the bowl mark was holding, set it down and hugged mark tightly.

**"hyung ah, you know you don't have to do this for me, i know you're tired too. go back to your floor, i can handle myself**." haechan tried to persuade mark but no can do. " **hyuckie, I'm already here, why would i want to leave you? i should have noticed earlier in the car, I'm so sorry."** mark looked down, on the verge of tearing up. " **hyungie don't be sad, none of it is your fault. come here**." haechan gestured for him and mark leaned forward and got enveloped into another tight hug which he returned. " **i know you tell yourself that as my boyfriend it's your duty to always make sure I'm healthy and not getting sick but don't always get worried for me, don't forget yourself too. but none of this is your fault, okay? don't blame yourself, it was my fault i didn't look out for myself so now here i am."** haechan chuckled and hid his face in the crook of mark's neck, inhaling his scent. mark stroked haechan's hair and kissed his forehead which made donghyuck flustered. 

mark stood up from his position as taeil entered his room, with a glass of water and a pill in his hand, which he gave haechan and he took it. " **are you feeling any better now, haechannie? you got us worried there**." taeil asked, still worried. " **yes hyung im feeling a bit okay now, thank you for taking care of me.** " taeil nodded and haechan gestured to him for a hug to which taeil complied. the oldest in the room then went ahead to leave the room with mark following behind him but then, " **mark hyung, won't you stay?** " haechan asked.

" **go on ahead mark, if haechan wants you here then stay. you know how he can be**." taeil chuckled and pushed mark back into the room, closing the door and leaving them for privacy. 

" **c'mere hyung i wanna cuddle.** " mark knew he might get sick but complied anyway, he didn't want to deal with a grumpy haechan the next morning. haechan opened the covers for him and mark lied down beside him, his arm going under haechan's head serving as his pillow.

" **sleep now hyuckie, okay? get some rest.** " to which haechan nodded. " **you won't be going anywhere right hyung? you'll stay?** " haechan asked and mark nodded, ruffling his hair chuckling and he kissed haechan's forehead. " **no i won't go anywhere. you'll wake up tomorrow and I'll still be here**." haechan was contented by that and drifted off to dreamland, mark not following too long after.

haechan woke up the next morning, and sure enough, mark was there, enveloping him in his warm arms and a smile laced on his face. and haechan thinks, _he likes it there._

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first work i will be writing here in the future thank you very much please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> pls follow me on twitter and feel free to stop by my cc! (@starrytyongg on twitter, starrytyong on cc!)


End file.
